


Isabella

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, idk it just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have just brought their daughter Isabella home, and Sherlock has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabella

As I gaze down at my daughter I smile. It took a lot for me to achieve the utter bliss I now feel, but I wouldn't change a thing. "Molly?"  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
Sherlock said nothing, he gracefully got down on one knee and opened a box revealing a beautiful ring with a diamond set in gold.  
"Sherlock Holmes if I wasn't worried about squishing our daughter I would kiss you right now"  
Sherlock's deep laugh bellowed out. "I'll take that as a yes then." He placed the ring on my finger before leaning carefully over Isabella to kiss me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too" my fiancee answered back. Yes I like that, but I'm positive I'll prefer husband.


End file.
